


Seven to Fifteen Past Seven

by sunflowerdust



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I believe in women supremacy, Lots of Touching, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, Self-Esteem Issues, Texting, Touch-Starved, Yes that's an important tag, a bit of angst, a lot of flirting, gen is bad at expressing his feelings, goddamnit I suck at tagging, nonpetrification au, protective senku, senku singing, senku wears glasses, video chatting, your author wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust
Summary: Each and every day Gen ends up being completely alone in the café from 7:00 to 7:15 in the morning. That’s because to this day, even after turning 21, Gen can’t help but fantasize about some unexpected life changing incident to happen to him in the most unexpected time.Who would have known that the very unexpected life changing incident would come in the form of Ishigami Senku
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 44
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing a summary bye
> 
> Anyways, here's a very fluffy and messy sengen coffee shop au for you guys! I really can't wait for s2 I just want to see my babies again.
> 
> This story takes place around autumn and ends around spring. This was originally going to be a short coffee shop au but it ended up being a much longer fic hehe. I'm almost done with chapter two too!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

-x-

Waking up at 7 in the morning everyday was a pain to begin with, now that he has to wake up at 7 in the morning AND go to work, Gen wonders if staying at his parent’s would have been a better option or not.

He idly stands behind the counter, leaning against it with both of his elbows propped on top of it and his palms supporting his chin. He lets his mind drown in the morning silence of the area, only letting the steady rhythm of his breathing reach his ears. Meditation is necessary, especially if you're a busy college student doing a part time job from 7 to 11 in the morning every day. The sounds of birds chirping on the trees outside the café absorbed the silence at some point and Gen yawns, taking a quick glance at the clock.

_7:03_

Gen sighs loudly enough for the entire café to hear, except no one is here yet. Ukyo was late again, so was Nikki and Chrome and for some reason Gen feels extremely betrayed. Why is he the only punctual one? Why didn’t he come to work late like those three everyday too?

Each and every day Gen ends up being completely alone in the café from 7:00 to 7:15 in the morning. That’s because to this day, even after turning 21, Gen can’t help but fantasize about some unexpected life changing incident to happen to him in the most unexpected time.

He knows this thought of his is very childish and lame but then again, there’s no harm in a wishful thinking. So Everyday Gen sacrifices his extra 15 minutes of sleep and comes to work.

Not that he hates it that much. Gen rather enjoys the company of no one but serene silence that never fails to consume his mind. It’s something he doesn’t get often because once Nikki steps into the café, it’s all over for Gen’s mental peace and it’s not like he can get any chance with peace in college either when he’s surrounded by his loudest friends.

He glances at the clock again. _7:05_.

And that’s when the unexpected life changing incident happens.

The café door opens, followed by a small jingle of the bell that fills the atmosphere and a boy walks in. Gen quickly straightens his back and takes a step back from the counter to maintain a proper distance, maintaining a welcoming smile at the same time, “Welcome~”

“Hmm.” The boy comes to stand in front of the counter, his eyes glued to his phone.

Gen has to momentarily push down his urge to stuff his hand in his jeans pocket, take out his phone and take a photo of the said boy in front of him.

He had a somewhat spiky hairstyle; the tips of his white blonde hairs were green. He wore a white shirt, with a brown sleeveless sweater on top of it and a pair of ripped jeans. Gen is busy taking in the new hot guy’s appearance when the boy suddenly looks up from his phone and their eyes meet.

The boy had eyes like rubies; the kind of red that can captivate one’s attention.

Not only that, the pair of thin framed glasses that sat perfectly at the edge of his nose made him look even _hotter_

“What?” his voice fills the cafe and _oh god_

_The guy had the world’s sexiest voice_

“Uh- uhm nothing” Gen shies away his gaze, taking out his notepad from the counter drawer, “So what would it be?”

“Black coffee”, the boy replies, taking a seat in front of the counter and Gen feels the stranger’s gaze strongly hovers over Gen’s profile.

“Okay” Gen scribbles the word black coffee on the pad but doesn’t look up, “How strong?”

“Medium is fine.”

“Alright.” Gen nods and decides to look up this time to meet the scarlet eyes, “Anything else?”

“No.”

“Okay~” Gen hums and pauses for a moment, “You’re one of those people who start their day with black coffee huh?” He casually says, hoping to hold a conversation with the boy.

Many people would find doing this awkward but Gen wasn’t like that. He’s been excellent at holding a conversation and starting one since he was young. He’d succeeded doing so usually but there were some failures too. Gen just hopes the boy wasn’t one of those very dense, zipped people.

“Black coffee is good.” The boy yawns and Gen stops to think _'How can someone make yawning look so- graceful?'._ “Keeps my mind fresh and awake.”

“Right.” Gen proceeds to turn on the grinder and pours coffee beans into it, “To be honest you kind of startled me. No one usually shows up at the café this early in the morning. Not even the three idiots who work with me.”

The boy lets out a small laugh and Gen feels his heart skip a beat, “Well I don’t usually wake this early but I’m going to run a test on something I’ve made today and I got myself worked up over it. Couldn’t sleep much.”

“Mind if I ask you what it is?”

“A satellite.”

“A what now?” Gen asks and he’s pretty sure he’d heard wrong until the boy repeats himself again, “Wait seriously?”

“Yes” the boy nods.

“Well making your own satellite is possible, I’ve heard about it before but-“ Gen says, “do you have the permission? From the relevant authority? The government or the JAXA or- I don’t know but do you?”

“No I don’t.” Senku says, “Plus I’m not sending an actual satellite to space. It’s just a handmade model with one sided signal so that I can know if it’d crossed the right altitude. About 100 km up from the surface- I believe.”

“Isn’t that like, illegal still? Sending up a private satellite into space without permission; I’m sure that falls into the terroristic attitude category and I don’t think the laws support that.”

“It’ll blow up within a minute as soon as it reaches spaces.” Senku says, “If it does, that is.”

“You’ll blow it up?” Gen knits his eyebrows, “You’ll blow up your hand made satellite?”

“What? You’d rather want me to go to jail?” Senku smirks at him, “Of course I’ll destroy it.”

“Then what’s the point of sending it to space in the first place?”

“There’s no point.” Senku shrugs, “It’s just a fun science project.”

Gen stares at him, speechless. Sending homemade information and communication technology to space which is, of course, very illegal and then destroying it because it’s just a _fun science project_.

Too much for being a hot nerd scientist

“Which grade are you in?” Gen asks again, really curious this time because what the fuck. It’s not every day a hot guy who’s clearly younger than him walks into the café and tells him he’d made a satellite.

“University, 3rd year,” the boy replies, “Studying astrophysics.”

“No way, you look- I don’t know- younger?” Gen states.

“I know. I am. I skipped a few grades.” He admits. Of course he did.

“Looks like I’m having a conversation with a genius then.” Gen hums, “I’m honored~.”

“A witty flirt, aren’t you?” The boy then suddenly leans closer to Gen over the counter and reads Gen’s nametag, his face very close to Gen’s chest “Gen.”

Oh so he had no respect regarding personal space huh Gen didn’t mind

“That’s me alright.” Gen says and steps away to take grounded coffee beans out of the grinder before the boy can notice the blush that crept up his cheeks, “I’m Asagiri Gen.”

“Hmm.” The boy hums before saying, “I’m Senku. Ishigami Senku.”

“Nice to meet you Senku chan~” Gen says and mentally high fives himself. He got the name!

“You’re new here aren’t you?” Senku says, “I’ve never seen you around before.”

“That’s right.” Gen proceeds to place the grounded coffee beans to the filter, “I moved here a few weeks ago and got a job here, thanks to a friend of mine.”

“Oh.” Senku hums and they fall silent. The coffee machine starts brewing the coffee and the fresh smell of coffee soon fills the café.

This is probably another reason why Gen started working here, other than the reason of not having any financial support for survival. The very familiar odor of coffee took him back to his childhood.

When the coffee is done Gen pours it in a mug as he stares at Senku, whose eyes were glued to his phone again. He then places the mug in front of the guy, “There you go~”

“Thanks.” He says and stuffs his phone back into his jeans pocket before taking the mug into his hands, blowing into it and taking a sip. He hums and takes another sip again while Gen leans against the counter again, propping his elbow and resting his chin on his hand, as he stares at Senku from the corners of his eyes.

“So, how is it?” Gen asks.

“It’s good.” Senku pushes his glasses back and blows into the hot coffee and takes another sip, “Better than Byakuya’s anyway.”

Gen pauses for a moment. How the fuck is he supposed to know who Byakuya is? So he asks, “Your roommate?”

“Nope, my dad.” Senku says, eyes still on the black coffee swaying from one side to another in the mug.

“You call your dad by his name?” Gen asks. How interesting.

“He isn’t my biological father.” Senku shrugs and takes another sip, “He adopted and raised me. He’s the closest father figure I have.”

“Oh.” Gen says. Asking personal questions right now would be inappropriate of course, although Senku looked very casual when he talked about Byakuya, his father. But that didn’t matter now. Gen just simply wanted to continue talking to Senku and bringing out sentimental or personal topics wasn’t an option. “Are you sure you don’t want anything else with the coffee?”

“Are you trying to persuade me into ordering more things?” Senku laughs. “And no, I just wanted coffee.”

“Alright.” Gen laughs, delighted that he’s able to hold up with the conversation.

They both fall silent again before Senku opens his mouth, “Did you know that black coffee can lower your risk in type 2 diabetes?”

“Is that so?” Gen asks, very amused. Senku had tried to start the conversation first this time which means he’d succeeded into presenting himself interesting enough for the boy.

“Yeah and also prevents you from Parkinson’s disease and keeps your liver healthy.” Senku looks up from the mug and smiles at him before looking back down into the mug again. Senku fucking _smiles_ at him and Gen doubts if his heart will be able to take it or not because he, is a disaster gay, “Coffee beans contain Riboflavin or in other words vitamin B2, Pantothenic acid or vitamin B5, vitamin B3- that’s magnesium and niacin and also some manganese and potassium.”

“Wow.” Gen smiles back at the other, “You really do know a lot.”

“Coffee beans just have a lot of benefits. Hard to ignore.” Senku hums and shifts his gaze back to Gen, “Do you drink black coffee?”

“Oh no” Gen shakes his head, “Too bitter for me. I like sweet stuff. Like milk tea or caramel latte.”

“What? It’s not that bitter.” Senku knits his eyebrows, placing the mug down, “You should drink it sometimes though. It’s good for your health.”

“Senku chan cares for my health so much.” Gen beams, “I feel so loved~”

“Stop flattering yourself.” He chuckles, “What about you? Do you go to uni?”

“Yeah. Same as you, 3rd year. I’m a psychology major.” Gen takes a look at the clock again. _7:14_. “I aspire to be a magician when I grow up. I could’ve started off way before but my mom wanted me to be a psychiatric technician. I’ve declined that normally and she accepted it, but she still wants me to have a degree at least. So here I am.”

“A magician huh.” Senku rests his chin on the tip of his fingers, “You do have a magician aura around you though, mentalist.”

“Oh? Did I gain a nickname from Senku chan?” Gen smiles, “How lucky I am.”

“Shut it.” Senku says, “Psychology is an interesting subject I admit, but not as much as solid science.”

“Psychology is a part of science too y’know, Senku chan.”

“I know.” Senku hums, “But it’s not based on solid knowledge and logical methods. It’s a scientific study on the mind and behavior and you don’t really get a solid result from a psychological research, do you?”

“Hmm I get what you’re saying.” And Gen does understand where that was coming from because it was true after all. “But that doesn’t mean it’s completely illogical. The states of the mind and the behavior of a person depend on how their brain takes and handles things. It’s a part of Biology and sociology.”

“True.” Senku nods taking another sip, “But solid science subjects like chemistry and physics are more fun and you can’t change my mind.”

“If you say so.” Gen only smirks when someone rushes into the café in a hurry, jingling the bell loud which annoyed Gen very, very much.

“Sorry I’m late.” Nikki rushes into the café, panting and gets behind the counter, “I slept late.”

“Of course you did.” Gen smiles as he takes another glance at the clock. _7:17_. She is two minutes late than usual. Not that Gen minds. He got extra time to talk alone with Senku after all.

“Sorry, sorry.” Nikki says as she grabs the café’s apron from the other desk and puts it on, “Won’t happen again. I promise.”

Gen lets out a soundly laugh and hums, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Nikki chan~”

“You’re right.” Nikki laughs too, “I’ll be late tomorrow too. And the day after tomorrow. And even after that. I’m apologizing in advance.”

“That’s good.” Gen nods and steps back so that Nikki can get to the other side of the café.

Senku stands up when Gen walks closer again, “Alright.” He takes his wallet out and pays the bill, “Thanks for the coffee Gen, it was good.”

“You’re welcome Senku chan~” Gen half sang it and mentally high fived himself again. Senku liked his coffee? That’s a win. “Do come again.”

“Maybe I will.” Senku smiles at him, his red eyes falling onto Gen’s profile one last time before heading out of the café.

“Who was that?” Nikki asks once Senku is out of the door and completely out of the sight, “I’ve never seen anyone come here this early. Even the first customer usually shows up around 7:45.”

“He’s just an early bird.” Gen smirks at his friend, “And a hot mad scientist.”

-x-x-

Gen looks at the clock for the 3rd time in the last two minutes and groans again for god knows how many times. He curls his oddly cut, slightly longer bangs around his index finger and yawns. He remembers when he returned home with this haircut. His mother almost fainted and his father was amused beyond description. He smiles to himself and takes a glance at the clock again.

_7:03_

When will Senku come?

Gen thought and immediately discarded it out of his brain. Expecting the said boy to turn up here every day just because they’d had a fun conversation once- Gen truly was desperate. Senku did say he’ll come again but he never said he’ll come every morning at 7:05.

But then the door opens again as a very familiar figure walks in, proving Gen wrong and for the first time, he is glad to know that he was wrong.

“Welcome~” Gen says and looks up to find Ishigami Senku standing in front of him, looking absolutely outstanding as usual, “Ah, Senku chan.”

Senku smiles at him softly, “Hey, mentalist.”

Gen smiles back, trying not to show too much enthusiasm because he was _TOTALLY_ not waiting for the other boy to show up and even if he did, which he denies he did; there is no reason for him to let Senku know that, “Black coffee again?”

“Yeah.”

“How did your test go?” Gen asks as he takes out coffee beans again, “The satellite?”

“A failure.” Senku sighs, taking a sit in front of the counter, “It blew up at a really high altitude but not high enough. I think I have the pressure point set up wrong. Or maybe it’s the weight.”

“Oh.” Gen says, meeting his eyes with Senku’s again, “Are you going to try again?”

“Obviously I will. Science is all about trials and failures.”

“Thought you’d say that.” Gen smiles at him and decides to quiz him because why not, “Say Senku chan, suppose there was an accident. Only you, your friend or your lover can be saved. What would you do?”

“Save everyone.” Senku states without hesitation or a pause, “I’d look for a fundamental rule that’ll let me save everyone.”

“Let’s say there’s a time limit here and it’s not very long.”

“My answer won’t change.”

“Okay. Let me change this up a little bit more.” Gen offers, “Say, what if your friend is someone you’re not really that close to? What if your lover is someone who’s not exactly the nicest person or someone you no longer want? What would you do then?”

Senku hums back in response, “I’d still try to save everyone.”

“Really?”

“When it comes to saving lives, I don’t think you should narrow it down to who is more important.” Senku explains, tapping softly on the wooden counter, “Saving every last soul, even if you don’t really care is the right decision and that’s where humanity lies.”

Gen smiles, “That’s a very admirable answer.”

“Heh.” Senku smirks at him and shares his thought which obviously came out as, “That quiz was nasty though, mentalist.”

“It was just a common psychological quiz to determine who you most care about.” Gen takes the grounded beans out of the grinder, proceeding to make Senku his black coffee, “But here’s the thing. From the ways I think, in the given situation, no one with the right mind would survive, nor will they be able to save anyone.”

“How so?”

“See, this is a trick question.” Gen says, “If I were in this situation, I’d definitely struggle trying to choose between my friend and my lover. And that’s just not it. My own life is on the line too. So at the end, I’ll take too much time trying to choose and will all fall into the unavoidable fate together.”

“Hmm.” Senku mumbles, “That’s interesting.”

“Even if I chose one at the last moment, I’ll have to live the rest of my life in guilt of not being able to save the other.” Gen stops on his feet then and chuckles, hiding his face in his palms, “God this seriously is a nasty question.”

Senku raises an eyebrow at him, his smile stays unchanged, “You see it now?”

“Yeah.” They fall silent again after that until Gen makes the coffee, gives it to Senku and he’s quietly taking sips again, his gaze fixed on the almost empty street outside. Gen speaks first, “Hey Senku?”

“Yeah?” He looks back to meet Gen’s eyes.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking this but-“ Gen hesitates for a moment but presses on anyways, “I never learnt your age. How old are you?”

“I’m nineteen.” Senku replies without a beat and asks back, “What about you?”

“Twenty one.”

Senku only hums in response and leaves after finishing the coffee and paying, smiling at Gen as he walks out of the door completely unaware of the dumb smile that he'd left on the other man's face.

  
  


-x-x-x-

“Hey mentalist, do you know about the history of coffee?” Senku asks one morning, looking so enthusiastic, Gen is sure even if he knew about it, he would’ve said _‘no’_ just to keep the other guy’s smile intact.

But Gen really didn’t know the history of coffee.

Gen shakes his head in response, “No I don’t. Please entertain me with your knowledge professor Ishigami.”

“Can it.” Senku scoffs, “So, coffee was first found on the Ethiopian plateau. The story goes that a goat herder, Kaldi first discovered coffee after he noticed that after eating the berries from a certain tree, his goats became so full of stamina that they didn’t want to sleep that night.”

“Caffeinated goats.” Gen laughs soundly, “How lovely. Do you think if his goats had had cocaine, they would’ve become high?”

“That- is a very peculiar question, mentalist.” Senku raises his eyebrow at him, amused, “I don’t know. But I’m pretty sure he’d get different reactions from his goats then.”

“Like his goats turning carnivorous or something?”

“No Gen, I don’t think that’s possible.” Senku gives him a ‘ _how can you have such peculiar thoughts this early in the morning’_ look before continuing, “Anyways, Kaldi reported this to the abbot of the local monastery. He made a drink from it and found that it kept him alert for many hours. The abbot shared this with the other monks and the news of this discovery began to spread after that.”

“But I thought coffee came from the Arabian Peninsula?”

“No. That’s where the coffee cultivation began.” Senku further explains, “By the 17th century, coffee had reached Europe and was becoming popular like crazy. But some people hated it and started calling it the ‘bitter invention of Satan’.”

Gen chuckles, “Let me guess, they had sugarless black coffee at first?”

“Yeah.” Senku grins at him, sunlight illuminating his delicate facial expressions to an extent. “Sugarless coffees are way better for health though.”

Gen hums and smiles at him, taking the chance to have a closer look at the boy because it seems like he just can’t have enough of that, “It’s like you’re trying to persuade me into changing my habit.”

“Maybe that’s exactly what I’m trying to do.”

-x-x-x-x-

“Hey mentalist, why don’t you show me a magic trick?” Senku asks another morning.

Senku has been showing up at the café at exactly 7:05 every day since recently and Gen really wasn’t complaining.

Gen looks up from his phone and raises an eyebrow at Senku who takes a small sip from the mug of black coffee that Gen had just made him two minutes ago. “Is my dearest Senku chan finally taking some interest in my works?”

To his surprise Senku gives him an affirmative hum, “Hmm you can say that.”

“Okay I would’ve shown something to you but we’re in the café now and we don’t have the necessary equipment here.” Gen explains and it was true. How is he supposed to show him any praise worthy magic trick here? He didn’t have anything in his hands. “All I can show you are some easiest tricks like vanishing a card or something and knowing you, I think you’ll figure it out before I finish it.”

Senku hums in delight and keeps tapping on the wooden counter, “Heh you’re right.”

“It’s okay Senku chan, I’ll amaze you with crazy magic tricks some other day~” Gen reassures.

“Looking forward to it, mentalist.” The corners of his lips curl into a smirk and then he gestures his eyes at the row of doughnuts, “Can I get one of those doughnuts too?”

“What am I seeing?” Gen fake gasps, “Did Senku chan really just order something else other than a cup of black coffee?”

Senku frowns at him, “Can I get it or not?”

“Looks like I really managed to persuade you into ordering more stuff~” Gen sings happily.

“Gen.”

Gen clasps his hands together, “Oh the power of a mentalist!”

Senku throws a smirk and him and scoffs, “Don’t make me change my mind, oh so powerful mentalist.”

“Fine.” Gen crosses his arms against his chest and grins at him, “Which doughnut do you want?”

-x-x-x-x-x-

“Hey uh-“ Senku sheepishly says one day, “Gen.”

Gen looks up from the lines of mugs he was organizing to meet the scarlet eyes, “Yes Senku chan?”

“I- uhm-“ Senku hesitates for a concerning amount of time before finally saying it, “Do you want to exchange phone numbers?”

Gen can feel his heart flutter at the question, ready to jump out of his chest.

“Oh?” Gen raises his eyebrow, collecting himself together at the very last moment without making Senku question his unusual silence, “Is Senku chan interested in me? Am I that charming?”

“It’s not like that- you- you idiot.” Senku stutters at his words and glares at him, “I just think you’re fun to talk to so I thought-“

“I get it Senku chan.” Gen stops him there, a genuine smile taking a place on his face, “I think you’re fun to talk to too.”

Senku scratches the back of his neck, still a little flustered at Gen’s words, “Thanks.”

“Yeah. Now hurry and take my number.”

Gen sinks down into the comfortable mattress of his bed and buries his face into a pillow. As usual, he’s had the most tiring, boring and uneventful day today too. He’d learnt that unproductiveness and dull lifestyle can be a reason for depression and an unhinged mind but this was truly getting to him. He lets the sharp unreasonable sadness cling to him for a while when his phone suddenly buzzes loudly. He stretches his arm to grab it from the lamp desk.

**10:43 pm**

**_From unknown number_ **

**Mentalist?**

Senku? Did he really text Gen? For real?

Gen almost squeals in excitement and buries his face further into the pillow. He suddenly feels very awake and lively. He handles himself at last before texting back.

**10:44 pm**

**Do I know you?**

He taps send and grabs the pillow and places it under his chest for support and wait for a while for Senku to reply. Then it hits him.

Did the genius scientist really think it was a wrong number?

Gen quickly unlocks his phone again and types fast.

**10:48 pm**

**Senku chan it’s me, Gen**

**You’ve the right number**

Gen sends the message and goes back to contact to save the unbearably intelligent and hot guy’s number who he’d met only a week and a half ago.

**Save contact as ‘senku chan ~’?**

**Yes**

The phone buzzes again and Gen opens the chat in a hurry.

**10:48 pm**

**_From senku chan ~_ **

**For fuck’s sake Gen**

**I actually thought I texted a wrong number**

**10:48 pm**

**_To senku chan ~_ **

**You could have texted back. Said something like I’m the hot science guy from the café**

Gen really misses Senku’s face now

**10:49 pm**

**_From senku chan ~_ **

**So you think I’m hot now?**

And his voice

**10:49 pm**

**_To senku chan ~_ **

**Eager for compliments aren’t you~**

**10:50 pm**

**_From senku chan ~_ **

**Zip it**

And his cocky grin

**10:50 pm**

**_To senku chan ~_ **

**Why are you texting me so late though?**

**10:50 pm**

**_From senku chan ~_ **

**Sorry I was busy the whole day**

**It took me 2 hours to figure out what lacked in my satellite**

**10:51 pm**

**_To senku chan ~_ **

**At least you found it at last**

**What was it?**

**10:51 pm**

**_From senku chan ~_ **

**Are you sure you want to know?**

**This is going to be long**

**10:52 pm**

**_To senku chan ~_ **

**Knowledge never fails to bore me senku chan you should know it~**

**10:53 pm**

**_From senku chan ~_ **

**Heh. Liar.**

They text back and forth for a while and Gen enjoys every moment of it, even though he fails to comprehend half of what Senku had rambled to him about. Physics (and science in general, other than psychology) really wasn’t his thing.

And by for a while- he means four hours, more or less.

**2:43 am**

**_To senku chan ~_ **

**Senku chan**

**2:43 am**

**_From senku chan~_ **

**Yeah mentalist?**

**2:43 am**

**_To senku chan~_ **

**Don’t you have college tomorrow? I thought your first class starts at 9?**

**2:44 am**

**_From senku chan~_ **

**Yeah so what? It isn’t even midnight yet**

**Wait**

Gen can almost imagine Senku's shocked face

**2:44 am**

**_To senku chan~_ **

**Ohmygod**

**2:44 am**

**_From senku chan~_ **

**It’s fucking 3 am almost**

**How the fuck**

**2:45 am**

**_To senku chan~_ **

**Yes senku chan**

**I know I’m very addicting to talk to but you should really go to sleep now**

**2:45 am**

**_From senku chan_ **

**You’re the one to say**

**Don’t you have classes too?**

**2:46 am**

**_To senku chan~_ **

**I have afternoon classes  
**

**But I have work that starts at 7 in the morning and you should know it**

**2:47 am**

**_From senku chan~_ **

**Right**

**See you at the café tomorrow?**

**2:47 am**

**_To senku chan~_ **

**Yes. See you tomorrow.**

**Good night Senku chan~**

**Have sweet dreams~**

**2:48 am**

**_From senku chan~_ **

**Good night mentalist**

Gen finally puts his phone down; surprised that he still had 36% charge and plugs it to the charger next to his head. He changes into his pajamas in a few minutes, brushes his teeth and tucks himself under the soft comfort of blankets before slipping off to the unconsciousness with a content mind.

  
  


-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gen observes the art with more than necessary attention, trying to comprehend what it fully meant.

A very- unstable circle. With a bunch of smaller colorful circles in the middle of it. Lastly, it seemed as if black droplets were dropping from it.

_What could this possibly mean?_

_How did this win the 3_ _rd_ _place?_

Maybe the big circle indicated a person? The head of a family. Or a group. It was indicating a person who held the symbol of leadership and responsibility. The smaller circles- people under the person? The people the head had sacrificed everything for and will keep sacrificing for their betterment? And what did the droplets mean? Tears? Desperation for freedom? The outcome of countless failures?

Or was this art indicating something more simple- the outer and inner state of the artist’s mind and feelings perhaps.

Arts really were hard to comprehend when it is something as bizarre as the one he’s looking at right now.

Gen is currently at an arts exhibition that’s being held near the café. He wasn’t really planning to come here but it was Saturday morning and he was extremely, unbearably, unbelievably bored. So without much thought, he put on his yellow hoodie, his favorite pair of ripped black jeans and came to the exhibition.

He had already finished looking at the first row of arts and he was ready to turn the corner to the second aisle when he bumps into someone hard and starts falling back.

He is too shocked to get the whole thing into his system when the other person grabs his wrist, like an idiot, loses their balance too and falls together, right on top of him.

He lets out a muffled groan as he is currently pinned under the weight of said other person and they push themselves off Gen’s body immediately but not completely. Gen only opens his eyes to meet a pair of scarlet eyes looking at him.

“S- Senku chan?”

“Hey, mentalist.” The scientist greets him and his voice is so, so soft but also a little rough, Gen is sure he is going to get a cavity in his heart. Senku had both of his hands next to Gen’s head, pinning him down where he was and he was only a few inches away from Gen, staring down at him with fond eyes and a somewhat cocky yet a very heartwarming smile and Gen just really, really wants to tug Senku back into his arms again and run his fingers through his hair and-

“Oi Senku,” a sharp voice comes from behind them, “You know you can get up now right?”

Senku’s eyes widen for a split second before he’s getting up on his feet and standing. He offers his hand to Gen who thanks him and gets up. Gen pats the dust off the back of his jeans and looks back to Senku.

“Hey, Senku chan.”

“Hey, mentalist.” He smiles at Gen, a warm, soft smile, framed under the pure sunshine that fell on his face from the window behind Gen and Gen struggles to look away.

Just then the owner of the previous voice coughs and both Senku and Gen are thrown off their little eye contest game. Senku only turns around to scold the said person, “What Kohaku?”

“Sorry to interrupt your little moment here but I don’t plan to stay here the whole day you know.” The blonde girl replies, glaring at Senku. She wore a cropped denim jacket over a black shirt with a pair of cuffed jeans, her hair tied up into a ponytail.

_Who is she? Is she Senku’s girlfriend? No that’s not possible- Senku doesn’t seem like a relationship person. But maybe she’s another young genius like Senku? That’s why Senku had no problem dating her? Oh god Gen never stood a chance against a girl this bold and hot-_

She then throws a look at Gen and decides to interrupt Gen’s train of thoughts, “So this is the mentalist you can’t shut up about huh?”

Before Senku can get a chance to respond, Gen raises his eyebrow at the other boy and coos, “So Senku chan talks about me around his friends? I’m glad to know.”

“Wh- what? I don’t talk about- Kohaku what the fuck?” Senku stutters, a faint blush visible on his cheeks.

“I am only asking.” She says.

“You could’ve asked using other words.” Senku sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Whatever. Yes Kohaku, this is that mentalist, Gen and Gen, meet my friend, Kohaku.”

_Oh. A friend. Just a friend. Thank god._

Gen lets out his tension with a content sigh and offers his hand to the blonde girl, “Nice to meet you Kohaku Chan.” Kohaku takes his hand and firmly shakes it, “I’m Asagiri Gen.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you too Gen.” Kohaku smiles at him, “Now that we’ve met in person, I hope Senku will stop talking about your oddly cut bangs from now on. Right Senku?”

“Kohaku just zip it already.”

“Wait? Oddly cut bangs?” Gen frowns at the comment, although he knows it is weird and odd but he likes it this way, “My feelings are hurt Senku chan. I like my hairstyle just the way it is you know, thank you very much.”

“I don’t think it’s weird Gen.” Kohaku comments, “It’s very fashionable and matches your face.”

“Thank you, Kohaku chan.” Gen smiles at her, “Senku chan, your friend is so sweet and nice- why can’t you be like her more?”

“I called it odd because it is odd. I like to speak facts.” Senku mutters at him, words sharp and harsh but then he looks away and mutters something else, “And kinda cute too- I guess-“

“Hm? What was that? I didn’t hear you over the sound of how emotionally hurt I am.” Gen teases, leaning his face closer to Senku’s to have a better look at the blushes.

“I said- ugh. Nothing. Why are you here anyway?”

“What, I can’t come to an arts exhibition?”

Senku pinches the bridge of his nose, “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it, you idiot.”

“Yeah well, I had nothing to do and I was extremely bored so here I am.” Gen shrugs.

“Oh.” Senku’s eyes never leave him and he’s staring at Gen’s chest for a moment before humming, “Same case here.”

Kohaku makes a noise next to him, “That’s not tr-“

“Shut up, shut up no one wants to hear you talk about how good Amaryllis is at drawing and how talented and beautiful she is. Right Gen? Right. Let’s go now.” Senku says that all in a breath and stomps off before Kohaku can open her mouth to reveal god knows what _truth_ again that Senku feared so much.

“What the fuck.” Kohaku says and Gen can’t help but let out a small laugh.

Gen chuckles softly then, “Let’s go now Kohaku chan.”

They look through the arts for the next 15 minutes. Gen trying to comprehend and solve the mysterious meanings behind every art he came across and Senku complaining about how none of these art made any sense to him (to which Gen partly agrees) and Kohaku slapping the back of Senku’s head every time he said something disrespectful about arts.

Gen loves arts. Even though some are very complicated and bizarre to comprehend and some make him question his existence and push him into thinking _‘If random splashes of colors are considered a masterpiece- why didn’t he set his life goal to be an artist in the first place?’_ \- he still loves arts. His parents used to take him to art exhibitions quite often when he was young. Rows and rows of arts, each with different meaning, different significance and value never failed to amaze him.

They were done going through every art within 35 minutes and only had 2 more aisles left when a very tall, middle aged man comes to stand next to Gen and he says, “I’ve noticed that you’ve been trying to understand every art haven’t you?”

“Um- yeah that’s right.” Gen nods.

“It’s rare to see people so interested in arts these days.” He then puts his hand on Gen’s shoulder and slowly moves it to the middle of his back, “I’m glad to see people are still interested in it.”

Gen was ready to step away and slap the man’s hand off but before he could make his move Senku grabs his wrists and pulls him away from the man. He lets go of Gen’s wrist and firmly puts it on Gen’s shoulder, keeping a glared fixed on the man, “Keep your dirty hands in your pockets, old man.”

“What are you getting so cocky for you bastard?” The man steps forward towards them.

“Fuck off.” Senku practically growls at him and Gen isn’t sure if he should try to handle this situation with his words or with actions. The man was getting closer to them as he yelled various curses and yelled how he can beat the shit out of Senku and Gen thinks of shouting for guards for a moment when-

_THUD_

Gen opens his eyes to find Kohaku standing in front of him, one of her legs straight up in the air. The man was now on the floor, groaning in pain as he held his chin with both of his hands. He looks at Kohaku with disbelief in his eyes as Kohaku lets her leg down.

“You- you-“ He stutters, burning with confusion and anger.

“Yes me.” Kohaku says, her voice calm and collected, “Get your disgusting face out of my sight right fucking now or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

The man stands up then, still rubbing his chin, “You bitch. I’ll show you-“

“I said get out. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Kohaku almost shouts and even Senku shifts a little next to him towards Kohaku, his hand still firmly holding Gen’s shoulder, “GUARDS!”

The man throws them one last glare and then he’s running away from the spot, out of their sight. Gen lets out a sigh of relief after a few moments. The people who were looking at the situation with interest were now moving on too, leaving the three alone in the corridor.

“Shit Gen-“ Senku breaks the silence first, eyeing Gen with concern in his tone, “are you okay?”

“Yes Senku chan. Don’t worry.” Gen gives him a reassuring smile, “Thank you for pulling me away from him.”

“It’s nothing.” Senku sheepishly mumbles, his cheeks taking the color of light pink and Gen can’t help but stare at him like he’s the world’s most beautiful being and maybe, just maybe Gen believes he is.

“Geez, people like him disgust me.” Kohaku comments, her arms folded against her chest and the glare still remains on her face, “You alright Gen?”

“Yeah.” Gen nods in response, “And you too Kohaku chan. Thank you.”

“Yeah Kohaku, that was one fine kick you landed there.” Senku smirks at her and offers a fist bump, which she returns.

“If I can’t put my black belt to some action then what’s the point?” Kohaku grins at them proudly, “Do you guys want to grab some ice creams from outside?”

“It’s almost winter, Kohaku.” Senku points out.

“So? It’s not even that cold yet.” She replies, shooting a very judgmental look at the scientist, “Plus only weak don’t eat ice cream in winter.”

“You won’t be able to say the same words when you’ll catch some shit winter disease like pneumonia.” Senku comments.

“Whatever, do you guys want some or not?”

“Come on Senku chan, what’s the harm in eating one ice cream right?” Gen says. To be honest, he was enjoying hanging out with Senku and Kohaku. He’s glad he’d decided to come here today.

And he doesn’t feel like looking through arts anymore

“Fine.” Senku sighs. Kohaku raises an eyebrow at Senku’s sudden change in answer and that doesn’t goes unnoticed by Gen, “Let’s go then.”

Kohaku had already started to walk off when Gen suddenly felt a hand grab his hand and to his surprise, his hand was in Senku’s. He glances up to meet the other’s eyes only to find Senku staring at him again, his hold getting firmer. He wasn’t blushing or shying away his gaze, instead he was smirking and looked straight up cocky at this point.

Gen wonders how his heart was still beating

“S- Senku chan?”

“Come on mentalist.” He says, walking ahead of Gen and pulling him closer by his hand, “What ice cream do you like?”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gen kicks the soft ground as he walks, leaving small holes on his track. His eyes never leave the ground below him and his own shadow that fell on ground and never left his trail as he walks in the park aimlessly. He takes a quick glance at his phone.

_12:07 am_

Gen isn’t sure why he’s here. He’s been absent minded lately for some reason. Anything and everything he thought somehow ended up being nothing but a puff of cloud in his head. One could say he wasn’t being able to think clearly. But Gen knows that isn’t the main case. He can think clearly when he needs to. The real problem is his mind that refused to let go of illogical and irrelevant thoughts.

A break is what Gen needs. Going to work every morning and then returning home, only to have enough time to feed his cats, get ready for class and then running out again to catch the train. 3-4 classes every day drained his stamina like a tissue consuming any liquid substance. Then he returns home around 7-8pm, which is clearly not enough to get his homework and assignments done. He also never forgets to call his parents every day to have a tab on their health.

Plus his unproductive routine and aimlessness didn’t help.

_What was he doing?_

_When will this end?_

_When will he find a purpose to live?_

_What is the point of being a magician anyway?_

Gen takes a deep breath in and lets it out. Cold air makes its way to his lungs and he lets the warmer air out. His gaze falls on the moon then, shining bright and beautiful as ever. Today is a full moon.

_Does a rabbit actually live on the moon like his mom used to tell him? Pounding ingredients to make rice cakes for the Otsukimi festivals?_

Gen chuckles at his own thought but it comes out weak and- forced.

It’s been more than 15 minutes since he’d come here. He’s starting to contemplate whether he should go back or not when he hears another footstep approach him. He looks back to find a very familiar figure smiling at him.

“Senku chan.” He smiles back at the owner of scarlet eyes, “Hey.”

“Hey Gen.” Senku walks closer to him, “What’s up? Why are you here this late?”

“Nothing. It’s just-“ Gen replies but he isn’t sure if he wants to talk about it right now. Plus, even if he was to talk, what was he going to say? He himself had no idea what his problem was and what bothered him so much. “Nothing.” He lies through his breath.

“Okay.” Senku replies and then points at the swing sets, “Wanna go swing?”

“We aren’t children, Senku chan.” Gen shakes his head.

“No one is here now, come on.” Senku tugs him by his wrist and they walk towards the swing sets, hand in hand. Gen doesn’t want to let go but Senku releases his hand, takes one swing and gestures at him to sit in the other.

This was all so unlikely of Senku

Gen decides not to argue on it and sits down. Senku had already kicked himself off the ground and was swinging to his fullest now, so Gen follows too. Soon they were both swinging and competing with each other on how high they can go, like little kids and at one point they were just chuckling at their own foolishness. There was nothing comical or funny about this but it was like the flow of the moment, it felt right to swing higher and higher and laugh freely along with Senku.

Gen lets the cold wind hit his face, he lets his body loosen up in the air and he lets himself drown in the moment. He feels a lot better now than before.

“So, why are you here at this time again?” Senku asks once their legs have become tired and they’ve slowed down a little.

“I could ask you the same Senku chan.”

“I remember asking first.” Senku makes a point and Gen can feel him staring at Gen’s side profile, “Not once, twice.”

“Fine fine.”Gen gives up and completely stops swinging this time. The tip of his feet touch the ground and he stops with a small thud and Senku follows too. “I just needed some fresh air to be honest. I really like my lifestyle right now but at the same time, it tires me out. I really shouldn’t be complaining about this, I really shouldn’t. I mean- I have a job, I go to college, my parents support my dreams- then- then what am I missing? And yet- and yet I’m being this pathetic and selfish and complaining about this-“

“Hey Gen.” Senku interrupts him and he’s already left his swing and is now standing right next to Gen, “Listen, it’s okay to be selfish sometimes. You aren’t pathetic. Having an easy flow in life doesn’t naturally mean you should be happy all the time.”

“I- yeah.” Gen sighs, keeping his gaze straight down the ground below.

“It’s okay to complain sometimes. It’s okay to get tired sometimes. You’re a human Gen, not a robot.” Senku says in a soothing tone, eyes fixed on the sky above. He's completely unaware of Gen's eyes mesmerized by his side profile that was illuminated by the moonlight, “What you need is a break maybe.”

Gen takes a deep breath, “Maybe. Yeah.”

“People forget their purpose of life every once in a while. Hell I do too. But it’ll get back on track when the right time comes.” Senku stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Senku chan-“ Gen chuckles softly and looks up to meet the other’s eyes, “you’re really good at words aren’t you.”

Senku laughs soundly, his eyes twinkling with amusement and Gen wishes he could capture the moment in his brain and keep it there forever, “If Kohaku heard that, she’d faint.”

Gen laughs this time too. “Well, it’s true. You are.”

They are silent for a good amount of time. Gen remained sitting on the swing, Senku standing by him and they didn’t talk for a while, just letting the sound of each other’s breathing comfort themselves.

“Thanks Senku chan.” Gen says first and decides to stand up. He walks out of the swing sets area and Senku follows him.

“You’re welcome, mentalist.” Senku hums.

“Now it’s my turn to ask.” Gen slows down his pace so that Senku can catch up until they’re walking side by side again, “Why are _you_ here this late?”

“I just needed to clear some thoughts out, same reason as yours. But our thoughts are different, I guess.” To Gen’s surprise, Senku easily admits. He thought Senku was going to shy away from his question.

Gen hums, “Care to share?”

“Byakuya and I are going to the USA next week.” Senku says, moving his hands in practically no meaning, “He’s going to space next month. He passes the exam at JAXA but they offered him a chance to get better training at NASA before heading up there since it’s his first time and he’ll be staying in the international space ship for quite a long time. He wants to take me too so that I can get a better look at NASA.”

“Wasn’t he supposed to go to space two years ago? But they cancelled it for some reason?”

“Yeah, I’ve told you about it haven’t I?” Senku nods.

“Yeah.” They keep walking lazily in the park under the stars that shone brightest tonight, “So, what’s bothering you Senku chan?”

“It’s just- I know he’ll be okay up there and there is very little possibility of something- unpleasant happening up there like- like you know what but I can’t shake this anxiousness off my chest.” Senku says in one breath, refusing to meet Gen's eyes.

“Senku chan-“

“And it’s- it’s so stupid cause like logically thinking, I know he’ll be okay and I know I’ll see him again and I should be happy for him but-“ Both of them had stopped walking by then and he doesn’t even looks at Gen the whole time, just keeping his gaze fixed on a random spot in distance. Senku takes a deep breath in, “When I was young, Byakuya sold his car to buy me all the scientific stuff I’ve ever needed then. Everything just to experiment and mess around with. He raised me like his own son and without- without him I-“

A soft sob leaves Senku’s throat and Gen knows he doesn’t want to hear that sound ever again.

“Hey, hey Senku chan.” Gen steps closer to the other boy, “It’s okay to think illogically sometimes.” Gen says, putting a hand on other’s shoulder- although what he really wants to do is pull the other into a tight embrace, “It’s okay to be scared and It’s okay to be anxious about this. I mean, your dad is going to space you know, that’s a pretty big deal. If my parents went up there I’d be pretty damn worried too.”

Senku finally meets his gaze and his glassy eyes doesn’t goes unnoticed by the mentalist, “I know but-“

“Senku chan, you being anxious- it shows that you care.” Gen says.

“Right.”

“And don’t worry. Enjoy your trip to the USA. Learn more about space so that you can eat his head out with the amount of knowledge you’ve gained in that while.” Gen cheerfully advises and reassures, “He’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right. I was anxious for no reason.” Senku lets out a soft shaky chuckle.

“No you idiot, you were being anxious for a valid reason and that’s okay.” Gen sighs. “Honestly Senku chan, emotions are a thing you know. “

“Shut it.” Senku scolds and then catches Gen staring at him. “What?”

“You aren’t wearing your glasses?”

“I’m wearing lenses.” Senku says and attempts to take one out to show Gen.

“Oh and no don’t take it out please, it’s okay, I know what lenses are.” Gen grabs Senku’s wrist before he can manage to take it out and pulls his hand down. “Anyways-“

Senku impatiently asks when Gen doesn’t reply, “What is it?”

Gen smiles. It’s now or never. He instructs Senku, “Spread your arms like this.” Gen then spreads his arms wide to his sides.

“What?” Senku raises an eyebrow at him. Of course it’s hard to make the dense genius scientist do as he says.

“Just do it.”

“Okay.” Senku spreads his arms just as told but too low.

“A little higher. Just a little bit.” Gen instructs.

Senku spreads his arms higher hesitantly, “Here?”

“Perfect.” Gen doesn’t waste a second before he’s stepping into Senku’s personal space and wrapping his arms around his waist and his back. He hugs Senku tight and lets the warmth take over him.

“Gen?” A surprised yelp leaves Senku’s voice and for a second Gen thinks he’s going to push him away. But he doesn’t even move back a fraction of an inch. Instead he asks dumbly, “The hell?”

“This is called a hug.” Gen states, burying his face into Senku’s neck so that the other can’t see the blush that has crawled up his neck to his cheeks. Although it was night since they were so close and the moon decided to shine the brightest above them, it won’t be hard for Senku to notice the blushes if he saw Gen’s face.

“No shit Sherlock, I know what a hug is.” Senku sighs, his arms slowly dropping down to his sides, “Why are you hugging me.”

“To relieve stress.” Gen briefly explains. From the way Senku hasn’t pushed him off yet tells Gen that he’s okay with it and the way Senku’s body has slightly slumped onto Gen’s after the hug tells him that he is rather enjoying it. But Senku wasn’t returning the gesture and that wasn’t okay. “And it’s a mutual workout so it would be glad if you could do the same back.”

“Geez.” Senku chuckles and hot breath tickles the side of Gen’s face. “Fine.” Senku wraps his arms around Gen’s back and pulls him closer.

Gen just wants to stay here forever now.

“See?” Gen melts into the warmth and brushes his nose against Senku’s neck. Senku smelled of freshly brewed coffee and cocoa, a very addicting smell in Gen’s opinion which he didn’t expect because he thought Senku would smell like chemicals and oils- considering how much time he spent doing science experiments. “Comfortable isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Senku runs his hand up and down Gen’s back, burying his face in Gen’s shoulder too, “I guess.”

They stay there, hugging each other tightly like that for a while. Gen concentrates on Senku’s steady breaths and the warmth that his body was offering. It’s been so long, so long since he’d hugged someone this tightly and got the same in return. It’s been a while since he’d been able to relax completely in someone’s presence, let alone in someone’s arms. It’s been a while since he’d let out his worries and let his guards down.

“Don’t worry Senku chan.” Gen speaks first after a long, long time, “Everything is going to be okay.”

“I could say the same to you.” Senku says against his face, his lips almost touching Gen’s cheek and Gen almost lets a sob out but he holds himself back.

He wants to kiss Senku so, so bad.

“Hmm right.” Gen only hums back in response and the Senku is pulling away, making space between them.

“Do you want to go and play on the seesaw?” Senku pulls his face away a little but not too far, still under Gen’s reach.

Gen feels a little disappointed as he’s started to miss Senku’s warmth already, but doesn’t show it. Instead he smiles and nods, taking Senku's hand in his this time. “Okay, let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen misses Senku
> 
> Little does he know Senku misses him too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <33

-x-

It’s been a month 2 weeks and 4 days since Senku had left Japan and yes, Gen is keeping a count because he absolutely hated it.

He is happy that Senku got to explore NASA and his dad got a chance to train more for the better but- not seeing Senku at the café every day, not being able to text him and talk to him for hours anymore because the time zone didn’t match and not being able to hear his voice in person was absolutely killing Gen inside.

They talked sometimes when they were both magically online at the same time but that wasn’t enough for Gen of course, considering that he liked having his favorite things within touch and that includes the hot genius too.

_Maybe he likes Senku more than a little_

Gen misses Senku’s smile, his laugh, his scent, his cocky attitude, the feeling of Senku’s hands in his, the feeling of Senku’s body against his.

He misses Ishigami Senku so much it’s almost unreal

“Hey Gen.” Ukyo, who somehow managed to show up before 7:15 at café that morning and had been oddly quiet and observant (yes Gen noticed how he glanced at Gen every 5 minutes) till 8:00, pulls him out of his thoughts, “You look like shit.”

“Gee thanks Ukyo-chan.” Gen pulls a smile at him sarcastically, emphasizing on the ‘gee’, “Those are the exact words I wanted to hear right now.”

“No, for real Gen.” Ukyo puts down the tray of fresh made cinnamon rolls that he’d just gotten from the bakers in the kitchen to have a better talk. They don’t have many customers today. “You fucking look like shit. Do you not sleep?”

“Uh- yeah. I pulled an all-nighter to finish my assignment that I have to give in due today.” Gen explains briefly because that is the truth. The one and only truth-

“And?”

Damn, Ukyo knows him too well.

Gen and Ukyo knew each other since they were only toddlers, thanks to their parents who were friends with each other. Although they knew each other, they weren’t really close at first. Until one day Gen got lost on a field trip in 3rd grade. Ukyo was the one who found him sitting under a tree in the forest, bawling his eyes out. Gen was sure Ukyo was going to laugh at him for being so lame then and perhaps even tell the other kids about it. But Ukyo didn’t even scoff a bit. Instead he gently took Gen’s hand and smiled at him. “I found you Gen, it’s okay now”, was what Ukyo said to him then, “You ran away after you saw the ostriches right? I know they can be scary sometimes. But don’t worry they can’t get you here, they’re in cages after all.” Ukyo then guided him back to where everyone was and he never let go of Gen’s hand once.

They went to the same middle school, got separated in high school but then somehow ended up in college together again but Ukyo never failed to pull him up when he felt low and pull him down when he went out of control.

Their friendship was almost impenetrable- is what Gen would say

So yeah, Ukyo knows him damn too well

Gen sighs, “And I stayed up a little more than before to talk to- uhm- a person.”

“I know that person is Senku, Gen.” Ukyo sighs back just as loudly, obviously shooting a glare at Gen’s way for trying to even hide in the first place. Gen can feel his glare without even taking a look at the other man, “I mean, you and Senku are the trending topic of the café now.”

Gen almost drops his notepad, “When the fuck did that happen?”

“Let’s see, Nikki started talking about it first- _‘the hot guy who comes to café every morning a little too early for comfort and as long as he’s around Gen looks like he’d won a billion dollars lottery’_ and it slowly spread from there.” Ukyo says picking up the tray again and placing cinnamon rolls onto the glass shelf, “Even Francois joined the chat yesterday to talk about you two.”

“Francois doesn’t even work in this shift.” Gen says, “That’s not even the point- she never even comes to the counter. She’s always in the kitchen, baking.”

“Exactly.” Ukyo gives him a look.

“What the actual fuck.”

“I could say the same at you Gen.” Ukyo furrows his eyebrows at him, “What the actual fuck happened to you?”

“Nothing happened to me.” Gen shifts his gaze down towards the organized row of doughnuts and cinnamon rolls in the glass shelf, “What do you mean?”

“You look like shit nowadays.” Ukyo says again as if Gen doesn’t know that already and Ukyo hasn’t told him enough times already, “You know Senku will come back right?”

“What? It’s not about Senku- where did you get that idea-“ Gen tries to argue but then he makes the mistake of looking into Ukyo’s eyes which clearly said ‘ _Don’t you dare lie to me Asagiri Gen, I can read you like an open book’_ and so, Gen lets out a goran instead, “Alright, I admit my defeat. It is about Senku.”

“Tell me what’s bothering you?”

Gen doesn’t pause, “What if Senku chan never comes back?”

“Gen you know he will-“

“No Ukyo chan. You don’t get it.” Gen stops him this time, “He went to fucking USA and not just anywhere in USA- he went to NASA. A genius like him went to NASA. He could damn well show off his intellectuality and creativity and get himself admitted to Harvard or somewhere I don’t know.”

“Gen what-“

“Although I don’t know if that is even possible or not and I don’t think it is but explain that to my raging anxiety please.” Gen rolls his eyes at himself.

“Idiot, listen-“

“And- and don’t get me wrong, if that does happen, I’ll be damn happy for him because I want him to have the brightest future, go as far as he could and be happy.” Gen keeps on saying but he makes sure he doesn’t accidentally look at Ukyo because if he does, he’ll crumble down like a poorly made sand castle being washed away by water.

He had had so much on his chest for the last few months he isn’t sure how he’s still here, standing. He needed to let some words off his chest before he really collapsed.

“For fuck’s sake Gen-“

“But I just- I really want to see him again and- if I can’t see him again I- fuck-“ A lump of sob gets stuck in Gen’s throat and he lets out a shaky breath.

It’s been a while since Gen had felt this strongly for someone. Senku made him weak on his knees. Senku made his heart flutter with his every word. Senku made him think differently about himself. Senku made him want to be true to himself.

Senku had somehow completely turned his world upside down within a few months.

Gen clenches on the counter edge and takes deep breaths, trying not to let himself crumble down any further.

Gen didn’t like this. He doesn’t like being pathetically sad and overwhelmed by emotions in front of others. He doesn’t want to get himself indulged in other’s sympathy and pity. He studies psychology here and knows how to cope with intense emotions. He’s supposed to keep himself together.

Although gen somehow knows Senku would have said otherwise if he was here

“Gen shut the fuck up, will you?” Ukyo half shouts, earning a couple of glances from people sitting in the nearest tables but that didn’t bother him.

“Wow Ukyo-chan, how sympathetic of you.” Gen sarcastically chuckles.

“Dude, if he were to get settled there, I think he would have told you so by now.” Ukyo says, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index fingers, “Plus, hearing about this Senku guy, he really doesn’t sound like an opportunist.”

“I know.”

“He sounds like he’s more interested in fucking up one experiment 50 times until he succeeds rather than taking the easy way to grab a degree, become the world’s youngest super brain scientist and buy a duplex house with swimming pool and fences.”

“Yeah. Yeah he is actually.” Gen smiles. Somehow Ukyo’s last statement had made him feel a lot better. Ukyo was right and Gen scolds himself for letting something like this get to him.

Senku is different. Yeah he is.

He takes a few small relieving breaths again and pulls himself out of his previous state and Ukyo patiently waits for him to calm down, comforting him with a hand on his shoulder. Gen takes one deep breath and says, “Did you know that he once sent a satellite to space and destroyed it just because he thought it would be fun?”

“Wait, for real?” Ukyo raises an eyebrow at him, interested.

Gen nods at him, “Yeah, he told me about it the first day we met-“

Gen couldn’t have asked for a better best friend

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“Senku chan hey~” Gen beams when Senku’s face appears on the screen. He wore a loose shirt, unbuttoned enough to show his sharp collarbones that stood out in the frame. He didn’t have his glasses on, so he was probably wearing lenses again.

In the background Gen can see a messy single bed and few clothes lying here and there. His eyes fall on a suitcase and a guitar too. Senku was most definitely in his hotel room.

A hint of smile appears at the corner of Senku’s lips and Gen’s heart skips a beat when he hears his voice, “Hey mentalist.”

Gen clenches the pillow tighter to his chest, “What time is it there?”

It’s currently 11:23 pm for Gen, who’d decided to video chat with Senku instead of finishing his homework or eating dinner. He can easily pull an all-nighter to finish his homework. And for dinner- well, Gen hates dinners. Hating one meal out of three is a universal rule that applies to every human being and Gen’s just happened to be dinner. He can cover it up with midnight snacks anyway.

“12:23 pm. It’s currently 11:23 pm there, I suppose?” Senku asks, propping an elbow on the desk to support his chin with his hand. He leans a little closer to the screen.

“Yeah.” Gen nods and they sit there for a while, just staring at each other in silence until Gen decides his heart can’t take this anymore and breaks the awkwardness, “S- so, how are you, Senku chan?”

Senku beams at the question and his eyes shine with a thrill that doesn’t go unnoticed by Gen, “I’m doing great, yeah.” He says, “I could go on for hours about all the things I’ve learnt but- I’m ten billion percent sure you won’t get a thing.”

“What are you talking about Senku chan? I've told you before, knowledge never fails to bore me~”

Senku scoffs at his reply, “Yeah right you love knowledge so much, last time we called you literally fell asleep in the middle of it while I was explaining the anti Markovnikov rule and not to mention, you were the one who told me to explain it in the first place.”

“I understood Markovnikov's rule!” Gen argues in a defensive tone, crossing his arms against his chest over the pillow, “What’s the difference between the two anyway? Ugh, organic chemistry sucks.”

“We wouldn’t have been here today without chemistry, Gen.” Senku says, “You won’t have been able to see me like this from miles away if geniuses like Antoine Lavoisier, Jabir ibn Hayyan and Robert Boyle didn’t find chemistry and demonstrated its importance to the rest of humanity.”

“Right, right you and your genius scientists who you love so much.” Gen mutters.

“You don’t get it Gen, without them and their inventions-“

“No Senku chan, believe me, I get it.” Gen laughs, short and unhurried. It’s cute how Senku never leaves an opportunity to show his sincerity towards science. 

“Fine, if you say so.” Senku says, “How was your day?”

Gen taps his finger against his chin, “Let’s see. I went to work at morning, returned home around 12pm, ran to catch the train to college, returned home around 8pm, took a shower, called my parents, texted Ukyo and helped him with his love life and then fed my cat- and now I’m here, talking to you.”

Senku furrows his eyebrows at that reply. Gen can see his eyebrows dip in the middle and Gen frets a little. “You didn’t have dinner yet?”

Ah shit, here it comes

“I hate dinners.”

“That can’t be an excuse to skip dinner, you moron.”

Gen chuckles in defense, “It’s alright Senku chan, I had two onigiris an hour ago, plus I can cover it up with midnight snacks-“

“Midnight snacks?” Senku furrows his eyebrows again and Gen mentally slaps himself, “Gen, how late do you stay awake?”

Ah, he had dug his own grave now.

“Senku chan stop furrowing your eyebrows so much, soften up your expressions a little. You’ll get wrinkles.” Gen says, hoping to turn the topic around.

“That’s my problem to deal with.” Senku replies just as sharp, not ready to let the topic drop yet, “Now tell me how long do you stay awake?”

“Not much, 2 am-“

Senku interrupts him, “Why are you lying?”

“What makes you think I’m-“

“Chrome told me that Ukyo told him that you’ve been staying up all night lately and you look like shit for the rest of the day.”

It was Gen’s turn to furrow his eyebrows and frown, “How did that information get so far?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Senku says, “Tell me why you stay up all night though?”

“I don’t stay up all night. I do sleep-“

“Gen.” Senku stops him and Gen notices how his eyes go dark, “I can tell that you’re lying.”

“And you can tell so because?”

“Your tone changes when you lie.”

That was made up. That was full on, totally made up. Gen is sure his tone doesn’t change when he’s lying. He’s sure he’s not giving away anything that might be a clue to getting himself caught when he lies through his breath. He knows it because he’s practiced it thousands of times.

He practiced lying when his parents asked how he was doing during his tough times in school when his grades were rapidly falling due to depression.

He practiced lying when his ex boyfriend in high school told him that he thought they were not a serious thing when Gen found him making out with another girl. He lied and said “Yeah, of course, it was just a one time thing I know.” Even though his own words crushed him inside.

He practiced lying when everyone around him asked him if he was okay after his grandmother passed away. Even though he wasn’t. He really wasn’t. But he didn’t let a single tear shed in front of anyone.

Gen lies and lies and lies.

He knows how to lie perfectly

“That’s such an absurd-“

So Senku pointing out his flaws in lying is a lie wholly and Gen should be able to stop him, should be able to avoid the question. But-

“Gen.”

But Senku was trying so hard

Senku was trying so hard to get the words out of Gen’s mouth. He was trying so hard to get to the root of Gen’s problem and his recklessness. And Gen should have known, he should have known that Senku is a persistent idiot who never gave up on his subject. He should have known that Senku wouldn’t let the matter out of the hand until he gets the answer and a solution.

So Gen gives up 

“Right.” Gen sighs, “Right, yeah- I usually stay up all night to finish homework and notes for class because I can’t catch up at this rate. Finals are closing in after all.”

“That’s why you stay awake all night?”

“Well not all night, I try to go to sleep around 5am-“

Senku looks like he’s ready to tie Gen up and lecture him for hours. Gen doesn’t mind with the tying him up part but getting lectured isn’t a part of his kinks. “And then you go to work at 7am? Not enough sleep for a healthy human being Gen.”

“I know but you can’t blame me on this.”

“Yes I can. No one is forcing you to stay awake all night. You’re forcing yourself.”

“That’s because-“

“I don’t care.” Senku puts his hand in the air, “Isn’t it almost 12 am there, mentalist?”

Gen checks the clock again from the corner of his eyes before nodding, “Almost yes.”

“You’re going to sleep now.”

_Okay_

_Wait what?_

“What?”

“Come on, lie down. I can start explaining some complicated chemical formula again and you can fall asleep listening to that.” Senku says, all confident and calm.

Did he just tell Gen to go to sleep while they’re video chatting?

“But, I want to talk to you more and no, not about applied or organic chemistry.” Gen pouts. This is really not how he planned for the conversation to go. “Plus you didn’t tell me about your day yet.”

“I can tell you about my day tomorrow.”

“You talk like I get to talk to you every day.”

“I’ll make sure to call you tomorrow Gen. Now lie down, make yourself comfortable.”

“I get it now.” Gen clasps his hands together and beams, “You just want to watch me sleeping right? I’m so charming and cute after all~”

“I’ve decided I’m not going to call you tomorrow.”

“Fine jeez, I was just joking Senku chan.” Gen puts the pillow down, “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet and I have to change in my pajamas too.”

“Go and do that. I’ll stay on the call.” Senku hums as he takes out his phone to do his own things while he would wait for Gen to return and generously go to sleep in front of him.

“Seriously?”

“Yes seriously. Go.” Senku commands.

So Gen gets up and makes his way to the bathroom.

Gen returns 10 minutes later after brushing his teeth, making sure all the front door and the windows are locked and the stoves are turned off and at last, changing into his pajamas. He wore his cartoon patterned pajamas today. It looked a little childish but it was the most comfortable one he had. He jumps onto the bed and almost giggles when Senku drops his phone in surprise. He asks, “What now?”

“Uh-“ Senku puts the phone back down on the desk. He stares at Gen for a good moment of time and Gen starts feeling anxious with all the staring and silence. Was his pajamas that weird? Should he change it?

Senku speaks again, “Just lie down.”

“Fine.” Gen flops down to a side and brings the laptop up to his face so that he can still see Senku. “You’re so pushy.”

“That’s because you don’t take care of yourself.” Senku’s expression softens when Gen hums in response and pulls his blanket over his shoulder and buries half his face under it. Instead of saying something, Senku covers his mouth with his hand and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths which cues Gen’s concern and anxiousness to come back again. What happened? Was he feeling sick?

“Senku chan?” He says, removing the blanket off his mouth.

“No, it’s fine.” Senku removes his hand from his mouth, “Whatever, do you want me to explain anti Markovniv rule again or do I explain something else?”

Gen is about to reply when a small _ting_ is heard and Senku grabs his phone off the desk and unlocks it. “Sorry. Wait a minute.” He mutters to Gen and types something. His fingers move swiftly across the screen and a soft smile appears on his lips and Gen being the lovestruck fool that he is, is mesmerized by the sight.

He’s started to take notice of every small thing that Senku does, every small move that Senku makes for a while now. Like how his eyebrows dip in and the corners of his lips twitch when he hears something that makes him _think_ for real. How he can barely keep his hands still when he’s thrilled. How he licks his lips right before he jumps into explaining something very scientific that he knows no one will get.

Right now Gen notices how fast Senku moves his fingers across the screen and he catches his bottom lip with his teeth, a lazy smirk showing itself there. Gen wants to kiss that smirk off his lips so, so bad. Senku laughs at one point and shakes his head, types something real quick and puts his phone down. He drives his attention back to Gen again.

“Sorry, that was Taiju.” Senku says, “He says he’s finally going to confess to Yuzuriha today. I bet on science that he won’t.”

“Senku chan can’t you just support the poor guy?”

“I do support him. But I also know that he won’t be able to confess unless some miracle happens and his thick skull finally receives the message that it’s ‘now or never’.”

Gen smiles behind the blanket but he’s sure his smiles are showing on his eyes because Senku’s eyes spark when he sees them. “They sound so cute.”

“They are.”

“It’s cute how Taiju kun gushes to you on anything and everything about Yuzuriha chan.”

Senku taps the desk in response, “Doesn’t help when you can’t confess to the girl after years of pining.”

“You sound like a suffering parent.”

“No I don’t.” Senku argues, “You sound like a hyped parent when I talk about them. You know, the parent who gets too excited when their kid brings their lover to home.”

“Do I? Okay then, tell Taiju kun he can ask advice from me since you clearly aren’t a help.”

“So you’re trying to say that I’m the bad parent here and you’re the good parent.”

“What is this, good cop and bad cop?” Gen raises an eyebrow at him, half propping his elbow on the bed so that he’s not completely lying.

“If we were cops you’d be the bad cop. I can tell.”

“They would never allow you to do any interrogation, let alone being a good or bad cop.”

Senku raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t argue, “Is that so? Am I that bad at interrogating?”

“Yes. You are. I know you are.”

“Okay idiot.” Senku laughs. Then comes the silence, comfortable. But when Senku sees Gen isn’t closing his eyes and instead is just staring at Senku he clears his throat, “Y-you have to go to sleep now. Uh- so what do I talk about?”

“Since you’ve decided to be so nice to me today,” Gen gives him a wide grin and lets his head hit the pillow again, “how about you sing a song to me?”

Senku laughs at his response but replies in a serious tone, “A song? Seriously Gen?”

“Senku chan I know you can sing. Chrome told me.”

“Chrome is a filthy liar then.”

“I can tell that you’re lying.”

“Really?”

“Your tone changes when you lie.” Gen uses the same words Senku had used on them and Gen knows that Senku knows that Gen knew Senku was lying. So Senku doesn’t make a comment on it. Instead he gave him a look that said _‘Really Gen, really?’_ and Gen chuckles, “Go ahead, sing me a song.”

“No.”

“Pretty please?” Gen pouts.

“Your pouts won’t work on me.”

Time to change his tactics

“If you sing to me I promise I’ll sleep in due time every day from now on.”

“So the mechanism of anti Markovniv rule is that-“

Gen grabs the lid of his laptop and almost closes it, “Bye, I’m going to end the call now and go back to doing my homework till 5am.”

“Fine, jeez I’ll sing.” Senku says and Gen opens the lid again, giving him a winner’s smile. Senku clears his throat and starts humming something very, very inaudibly. Gen gets closer to the laptop in hope to hear something but Senku is singing so quietly, he is sure even Ukyo won’t be able to hear it.

“I can’t hear you Senku chan.”

“For god’s sake, mentalist.”

Gen sighs in response, “It’s Ukyo who has super ability in hearing Senku chan, not me.”

Senku gives him a _‘You’re the worst’_ look and leaves his seat. Gen thinks he’s going to leave for real when he only crosses his bed, grabs the guitar and comes back again.

“Do I get to see you play guitar too? I’m the luckiest man alive.”

“Shut it.” Senku smiles, “And yes because I can’t tune up my voice unless I play an instrument along with the song.” Senku says, strumming on the strings with the pick. He tunes the G and D chord and strums again. A smile reappears on his mouth.

“Done with tuning?”

As if in response, Senku starts singing

_“Yume no you na_

_hanashi de ii_

_mou ichido kikasete”_

Gen’s forgets how to breathe for a moment. Senku’s voice is so soft and yet so deep- Gen wants to drown in it. Not to mention the soft grin that he had on his face while he sang- which didn’t help Gen sleep at all.

_“Kinou ga owaru nara, kyou mo owaru_

_sonna dareka ga kimeta ruuru”_

Gen then remembers Senku is doing this for him. For Gen, so that he can sleep. So that he doesn’t have to go to work looking like a zombie next morning and fall asleep in classes.

Gen closes his eyes

_“Hyakuokunen demo ichinichi to sureba_

_sugu ni tadoritsuke sou deshou”_

Gen lets Senku’s voice take over his mind and his thoughts. He decides he’d had enough thinking and worrying and being tired for one day, so he lets the said guy’s voice replace them instead.

And it works

_“Toki ga nagaretatte kawaranai mono ga arun da_

_sore dake wa sutarenai”_

Gen snuggles further into his blanket, holding it firmly with his hand as the warmth and the voice washed over his consciousness.

_“Yume no you na_

_hanashi de ii_

_shiranai yori shikatanai yori genjitsuteki da_

_Hora, mou ichido_

_koe wo kikasete_

_sono omoi wa itsumademo”_

Gen slips off into unconsciousness.

He hears a small and soft ‘Good night, mentalist’ as he does

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It’s been 2 months 3 weeks and 4 days since he’d last seen Senku and 3 days and a half since they’d last texted each other.

Gen kept his count even now, despite the fact that he’s getting extremely busier with college since the finals were nearing and even after he got scolded by his boss twice for not being energetic and cheerful enough in the café.

Gen walks into the theatre at the last moment, not really caring about the movie that he was going to watch. It had premiered two days ago and it was something about humanity turning into stone? Gen really didn’t care. He just wanted a small break from reality and this movie’s concept seemed to be a perfect match. That’s all.

He asked Ukyo if he wanted to come with him but apparently he has a date with his boyfriend, Ryuusui. Good for him, good for him.

Gen goes to refill his popcorn during the interval. He has to admit, the story was actually pretty interesting. Gen didn’t pay much attention at first but as the story proceeded Gen got invested into it.

Becoming stone? Waking up after 3,700 years later? Starting the world from scratch?

It really was an interesting concept

He is standing third to first in the line, contemplating on whether he should come to watch this movie again some other time with Ukyo and maybe bring Nikki too when he hears a very familiar sound behind him.

“Taiju, if we were stuck in that world- what do you think is the most important thing we would’ve needed then to develop a technological civilization?”

“Most important-“ the other guy pauses, “technological civilization-“ he pauses again, “smartphones!”

“Sure, smartphones. It’d be great if we’d smartphones in that time-“ the familiar voice lets out a very disappointed chuckle and scolds his friend the next second, “Big oaf, how many tens of billions of years ahead are you?

Gen decides to look back then because he really can’t take this anymore.

Senku stands behind him, he still hasn’t noticed Gen, who looked at him with disbelief in his eyes and was happily discussing the stone age with his two friends- a guy- probably Taiju and a girl Gen doesn’t know.

“S- Senku chan?”

Senku’s voice immediately drops and he turns to meet Gen’s eyes. His eyes widen and he lets out a shaky noise which sounds like a surprised yelp, “Gen?”

“Wh- why are you here?” Gen asks, “When did you come back?”

“Gen.” Senku says again, more fondly this time.

Gen isn’t sure what to think anymore

“Did you forget my name in 3 months, Senku chan?” Gen sadly chuckles. Because there’s a big possibility that Senku had lost interest in Gen already. It’s been almost 3 months after all.

What was Gen? An ordinary college student who works at a local coffee shop. Was he a genius? No. Did he look like a supermodel? No. Was he a billionaire? No.

How long had Senku known him? Roughly 6 months. Just because he’s good at impressing people, doesn’t mean he’s had excellent luck in love.

Yeah, Gen wouldn’t be surprised if Senku didn’t care about him anymore.

But it’d hurt him like hell for sure

“No- you idiot why would I forget your name?” Senku says, “What are you doing here?”

“What else would I do at a theatre other than for the reason to watch a movie?” Gen spits out. A little mad. A little hurt.

No scratch that he was _fucking_ hurt and he was mad _as hell_

“And why do you even care? Since you didn’t even bother to tell me that you came back?” Gen says, folding his arms against his chest and fixing a glare at Senku’s way.

Seeing Senku again should have made him happy, not sad. Or mad. Or upset.

And seeing Senku’s expression suddenly turn from surprised to scared and sad wasn’t helping.

“Wait gen no- I didn’t mean to not tell you- I just thought-“

“Thought what Senku chan?” Gen asks, interrupting Senku, “When exactly did you come back anyway?”

Senku pauses but doesn’t turn his gaze away.

“Two days ago.”

“Two days ago?” Gen scoffs and turns around, “You came back two days ago and didn’t even bother to tell me?”

“Like I said Gen I thought I could-“

“Save it Senku chan. The movie’s about to start in a few minutes. I’m going back and you should too.” Gen says and walks away from the spot, not even bothering to look back at the man. As he walks, his steps get faster and his breaths get shaky. He hears Senku yell his name twice behind him but he doesn’t turn back.

He slumps down on his seat and buries his face in his hands, breathing heavily. The movie hasn’t started yet. Frankly, he doesn’t even care about the movie anymore.

Gen isn’t mad at Senku, no he isn’t. He’s got caught up in self doubt and heartbreak and panic at that moment, in front of Senku and his friends and his fool of a brain thought _‘Oh, lashing out on Senku would be an excellent way to let your stupid, poorly developed emotions out’._

Senku’s saddened expression pops up in his brain and Gen feels the guilt, the anger and the anxiety bubble up within his body. He feels a tight pang on his chest and his stomach does a twirl and suddenly he’s feeling nauseous, sick.

He just wants to go home.

That’s when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks up to find a girl, obviously a few years younger looking at him.

Her hair was short, she had brown locks. She wore a uniquely fitting headband and she held a bag of popcorn in her hands. She was one of Senku’s friends that Gen hasn’t properly met yet.

“Can I sit here?” She asks.

“Why?” Gen asks back. Honestly he doesn’t need comfort and pity or explanation right now. Plus, his nausea didn’t help. He really didn’t want to throw up on her.

“Please?” She weakly smiles at him, a polite request clear in her eyes.

‘ _She’s hard to get rid of.’_ Gen reads, _‘Even harder to argue with.’_

Gen sighs in his hands and decides to let her, “Fine.”

“You’re Gen right?” She asks as she settles herself down on the seat.

“Hm.” Gen hums.

“I- No, I should make this quick. The movie is about to start.” She says as if talking to herself and then puts her hand on Gen’s shoulder again, “Please don’t get mad at Senku kun.”

“Seriously now?” Gen shoots her a look, irritated. He could tell where this conversation was going but that doesn’t mean he was ready for it.

“Yes. Seriously.” She says boldly and Gen loses his words for a moment, “I understand why you are mad of course Gen kun. I mean he came back after so long and didn’t even tell you- that was wrong.”

“Yeah and it doesn’t matter now so how about you go back to your seat and watch the rest of the movie since it’ll start in a minute?” Gen says, gesturing at the screen.

“He didn’t tell us too.”

“What?” Gen asks, glancing back at Senku’s friend.

“Taiju kun and I- we’re Senku kun’s best friends. We went to the same middle school, high school and even college. I think Senku already told you about us.” She explains, “Senku kun didn’t tell us he came back until this morning.”

Oh so she was that girl Taiju really likes and has been pining after for ages. What was her name again? Yuri- Yuzu- something. Gen can’t remember at the moment.

It’s concerning because Gen usually remembers everyone’s names, even if they haven’t met in person yet.

“Really?”

“Yes. We were a little mad too. Not Taiju kun though. He can never be mad at anyone almost. I was the one who got a little upset.” She explains further more and glances back at Gen only to find him attentively listening to everything. She chuckles, “Turns out he was just trying to surprise us.”

“Oh.”

“But he sucks at it.” She laughs for real this time, a tone of sadness still noticeable in her voice. “He really sucks at surprising people.”

“Yeah- yeah right. He does, doesn’t he?” Gen laughs too, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Senku kun wanted to surprise you at the café tomorrow, Gen kun.” She smiles at him, considerately, “He didn’t know he’d meet you here.”

Gen is left speechless at her words, so he settles with an ‘ _oh’_.

“Please don’t be mad at him.” She says, “He missed you a lot too.”

“I was- not really mad at him.” Gen mutters, burying his face in his palms, “I was just- upset. With myself and- and maybe a little with him yeah-”

“Yeah. I understand.” She comforts, putting a hand on his back and Gen actually finds it quite comforting, so he doesn’t complain.

“I never caught your name.” Gen says, pulling himself back up.

“Yuzuriha.” She simply says, “Ogawa Yuzuriha.”

“Well, thanks for telling me this, Yuzuriha chan.”

“No problem.” She tells him. “I had to come because you’d definitely run away from Senku kun and Taiju kun is just- well I won’t say words are his best reliability.”

“Yeah- right. Thank you anyways.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiles and just then the theatre turns dark and the screen lights up again, starting a 10 to 0 countdown. “Oh, it’s about to start. I should go back now. Bye Gen kun.”

“Bye Yuzuriha chan.”

She gives Gen a small wave and jogs off to her own seat which- Gen doesn’t know where because she walks out of his row, takes her way to the rows above and out of Gen’s sight.

Gen tries to focus back on the movies but of course, he can’t.

Instead he buries his face in his hands again and sighs loudly because once the movie ends he’ll definitely have to walk out of here. Then he’ll definitely meet Senku again. Then they’ll definitely have to have a talk because even though he’d conversed with Yuzuriha for only a minute or so, Gen already knows Yuzuriha won’t let him or Senku return to their residences without sorting this out.

He was dying of guilt and awkwardness and nervousness which cues him to let out a loud groan into his hands, despite being aware of where he is at the moment. He can practically feel a pair of concerned eyes staring at him. Probably form the person next to him.

_Don’t worry_

Gen thinks of telling the stranger

_I just had a reunion with the love of my life who probably doesn’t love me back after 3 months and instead of being happy and hugging him I misunderstood the situation and ended up fucking yelling at him and making him sad yeah this is fine this is okay I hate myself too_

Gen doesn’t know what happened at the end of the movie because he didn’t watch till the end. He abruptly and subconsciously walked away from his seat and left the theatre and somehow, was in the men’s restroom now.

He throws a glare at himself on the gigantic mirror in front of him when he hears a cough next to him.

“Is something troubling you, mentalist?”

Senku stood a few feet away from him, his arms crossed against his chest and his expression- unreadable.

“Senku chan.” Gen sighs. He decides to look back at the mirror, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Senku says and they fall silent.

Until they’re both yelling out in unison, “I’m sorry.”

“No wait seriously? I should be the one-“

“No Senku chan, I should have heard you out instead of-“

“No, it’s not your fault Gen. I’m at the fault for-“

“Senku chan, no.” Gen was a lot closer to Senku now and the sudden change in tone stops Senku from arguing more. “I should have- I should have been happy to see you again. Instead I got caught up in self doubt and anger and- and yelled at you. I’m sorry.”

“Gen, you idiot.” Senku sighs, and Gen realizes he was gripping the sides of Gen’s arms. “You have good reasons to be angry with me. I mean- I didn’t tell you and all. I thought I was going to surprise you but- ugh- whatever-“

Gen had only opened his mouth to argue back when a bathroom stall’s door was thrown open with a loud bang and a guy walked out looking absolutely pissed.

“Can you guys just fucking kiss and makeup already?” He yells at them, “Won’t even let a guy shit in peace-“ He angrily grumbles and stomps out of the restroom, making each step louder than the other.

There’s an odd silence in the restroom for a good amount of time- before both him and Senku are breaking down laughing, tears forming in their eyes. Gen leans against the sink with his one hand and his other hand hovering over his stomach while Senku almost rolls down on the floor, dying of laughter.

“Oh- my god- ‘won’t even let a guy shit in peace’- he said- god-“ Gen says in between his laughs.

“He- he looked so mad.” Senku says, also laughing.

“I feel so- sorry for him. We ruined his- p-personal heaven time.”

“Yeah.” Senku breathes roughly and their laughter dies down after a minute, leaving them in absolute silence again and the silence, is loud.

“So Senku chan-“ Gen starts first once they’ve both caught up on their breaths, “You actually suck at surprising people.” Gen smiles at him as he feels tension and nervousness wash away from his chest.

“Surprising people is a magician’s job.” Senku smiles back at him too, fond and soft this time and Gen is glad he’s getting to see it again when he thought he would never get to see the scientist ever again just an hour ago, let alone the smile.

“Hmm it is, isn’t it?” Gen hums. “Are you perhaps waiting to get surprised by a certain magician?”

“Maybe I am, mentalist.” The words leave Senku’s lips low and small and Gen is they were audible to him and him only and he was ready to ask who that magician is when the restroom door is suddenly thrown open and a tall, huge guy walks in.

“Senku! I knew you were here.” Taiju exclaims when he sees his childhood best friend, pointing very proudly at him like he’d just caught an international criminal, “See Yuzuriha? I told you- Yuzuriha?”

“Taiju kun I can’t go into the men’s restroom.” A girl’s voice comes from outside and it most definitely belongs to Yuzuriha.

“Oh yeah, right.” Taiju hums and grabs Senku’s arm, “We’ll talk outside. Can’t keep Yuzuriha waiting out there right? Come on, Senku, Gen.”

“Eh? Me too?”

“Of course you too dumbass.” Senku smirks at him, “Or should we leave you here to enjoy your own shit time?”

“Shut up.” Gen scolds Senku, only jokingly this time and walks out with the two men.

“What are you doing here?” Senku asks once he’s been dragged out of the restroom by his friend, “What about the movie?”

“It ended 10 minutes ago.” Taiju says, “Why did you leave? Didn’t you want to know the ending?”

“I could figure out the ending by myself.” Senku smirks and then throws a glance towards Gen’s way, “Plus I had to find this idiot before he could run away again.”

“Me?” Gen points at himself.

“Yes you.”

“Did you guys sort it out?” Yuzuriha asks the real question then.

“Yeah. We did.” Gen says but then he sees Senku turn his gaze away from all of them towards the crowd of people outside the theatre and he remains silent. Okay fine sure, Gen knows how to play hard too. “I’m still mad at him for not letting me know though. Like I apologize for my mistakes but that doesn’t means-“

“Okay, what the fuck. I thought we sorted it out in the restroom?”

Taiju gasps then, “Guys that sounds so wrong-“

“Like I said Senku chan- I’ve forgiven you but I’m still a little mad and I want something more than a simple sorry-“

“Well then, it hurt me too when you yelled at me and then fucking left me back then instead of hearing me out-“

“Senku, that sounds like he broke up with you-“

“That was because I was mad-“

“That wasn’t my damn fault-“

“Yes it was?”

“Boys.” Yuzuriha interrupts them with one word and Gen feels like the whole world has turned into stone for real. That one word that left her mouth held so much power and heaviness onto it- even Taiju had fallen silent and looked at Yuzuriha with fear and cautiousness in his eyes.

“R- right.” Senku coughs, “Uh- it doesn’t matter now. I’m sorry for not telling you Gen.”

“Yeah um- I’m sorry for not hearing you out first Senku chan.”

“Good.” Yuzuriha says and then she’s tugging on Taiju’s arm and turning away, “We all have college tomorrow and I have homework to finish. We should head home now.”

“Right. Yeah.” Senku nods and gestures at Gen to follow. They walk out of the cinema hall and cross the road together.

“Yuzuriha and I are going this way so-“ Taiju says, “This is where we part Senku, goodbye and farewell.”

“Stop making it sound so dramatic, big oaf.” Senku shoves his hands in his jeans pocket. “We’re seeing each other at college tomorrow.”

“What’s wrong with being a little dramatic?” Taiju sadly says but then waves at them, “Whatever. Bye Senku, bye Gen. It was nice to meet you finally.”

“It was nice to meet you finally too Taiju kun.” Gen waves back at him.

“Bye Senku kun, Gen kun!” Yuzuriha waves at them as well and both Gen and Senku follow the gesture, bidding their friends farewell.

“Let’s go now, shall we?” Gen says when the couple (?) is out of their sight.

“Yeah let’s go.”

“They’re dating now right?” Gen asks, walking next to Senku in a lazy manner, their shoulders almost bumping into each other.

Senku sighs, “Nope.”

“What for real?”

“Yeah.” Senku scratches the back of his neck, “Taiju’s been trying to confess to Yuzuriha since- forever. You know this. He talks one step forward in confidence and then takes two back in nervousness.”

“How long has he been pinning after her for?”

Senku gives it a thought for a moment which surprises Gen because Senku is usually good with numbers and counting. “7 years almost? I guess?”

“What the fuck.”

“Yeah.” Senku laughs at his reaction but it quickly turns into confusion when a raindrop falls on his face, followed by another and another and soon, it was pouring like the sky had been split in half. “Shit- it’s raining.”

Gen hums in response, letting the raindrops hit his face. There wasn’t any place to take shelter under around here anyway. This was a perfect opportunity for him to shower under rain, which he loves to do. “Yay.”

“Run you idiot.” Senku comments as he tries to shield himself from rain with his one hand and tries to give Gen a shed with his other. Gen finds it extremely cute. “My house is around the corner. Come to mine for now.”

Gen only shakes his head in response and steps out of Senku’s hand shed, “I like the rain Senku chan.”

“I like the rain too but only when I’m under a roof.” Senku states, pulling Gen by his arm this time, “Come on idiot, you’ll catch cold.”

“No. Let me be here.” Gen argues.

“For fuck’es sake.” Senku says a moment and then next he’s running, pulling on Gen’s arm as he does.

Gen almost trips and falls over but he regains balance at the last moment and then he’s running too along with Senku, who refused to let go of Gen’s arm. “Senku chan-“

Senku only spares him a glance and a smirk but he doesn’t stop running, “Shut up and run with me, you stupid mentalist.”

“God I’m completely soaked.” Gen comments upon checking on his current state after they’d finally reached Senku’s house and were now in Senku’s room.

Senku’s room was not so enormous, but not so small either. Compact is how Gen would have described it, but it’s probably not the room that made him think of that word, it was the way Senku had his stuff organized.

Most of things were out of Gen’s recognition ability, other than the telescope and microscope and a head to toe anatomical model? Where did Senku even get that?

“Of course you are.” Senku says, closing the door behind him. “I told you to run but you didn’t listen.”

“I did run with you!” Gen says in a defensive tone.

“Yeah sure I totally didn’t have to force you into it.” Senku opens his wardrobe and grabs a plain white t-shirt from somewhere and throws it to Gen who catches it easily. “Here’s a shirt. I’m sure it’ll fit.”

“Thanks.” Gen says, giggly.

Senku’s shirt. He is going to wear _Senku’s shirt_ . It probably _feels_ and _smells_ like Senku-

“What about your pants?” Senku asks, interrupting his thoughts.

“They aren’t that wet.” Gen responses, double checking his pants. They were a little soaked here and there, but that’s fine. “It’ll dry soon.”

“Alright.” Senku hums and walks into his bathroom, “Get yourself changed.” He shuts the door with that and Gen is left alone in his room, with his shirt in his hands.

Gen takes off his own soaked shirt and lays it on the bed. He grabs Senku’s shirt and pulls it down his head. The shirt is a little big for him and leaves more or less space between his body and the fabric.

Gen looks around as if to see if anyone was watching him, even though he knows he’s completely alone and makes sure Senku is still in the bathroom. When he’s affirmed of these points, he sits on the bed and pulls the collar of the shirt up and buries his nose into it.

_It does smell like Senku_

Gen lets go of the collar when the bathroom door clicks and Senku walks out, he eyes Gen for a moment before asking, “Does it fit?”

Now Gen knows he needs to answer the question that was thrown at him but man, Senku was making it extremely difficult for him to function properly.

He wore a pitch black t-shirt- with a pair of black pants.

Senku in all black is a thing that had crossed Gen’s mind before but he didn’t know it would look _this good_ on Senku until this moment. And apparently Senku doesn’t know what he’d done to Gen and his poor, innocent, weak heart because Gen is pulled back to reality by Senku waving his hand in front of his eyes.

Wait

Has he been staring for that long?

“Uh- Wha- Uhm- Ye- Yeah it does.” Gen nods, stepping back a step and pulling onto his (Senku’s) t-shirt a little.

“Okay but, you alright there?” Senku asks.

“Yeah I’m good, yeah, it’s nothing.” Gen shakes it off and tries to drive the conversation to another direction, “You really have a lot of- uh things, in your room Senku chan. Didn’t expect any less from a genius’s room.”

“Shut up.” Senku laughs, his eyes wandering around his own room, “I still don’t know how these all fit here.”

“Do you know where everything is?” Gen asks, walking closer to the window, where the telescope was. “Don’t you ever lose your stuff in this mess?”

“Don’t insult my room like that mentalist.” Senku grumbles, stepping next to Gen too. “And of course I know where each and every thing is. I have them memorized.”

“Like I said, genius.” Gen chuckles at the younger guy and then points at the telescope, “Can I look through this?”

Senku only shrugs, “Go ahead.”

Gen places his right eye on the telescope and at first he only sees the night sky so he changes the angle a little bit, until he’s seeing the moon- or he thinks it’s the moon. “Wow I- I’m looking at the moon right?”

“Guessing from the telescope’s angle and direction, yeah I think you are.”

Gen stares at the moon for a moment when a thought pops into his head, “Do you think a rabbit lives on the moon?”

“A what?” Senku says next to his ear and it sends a shiver down Gen’s spine.

“You know- like in that mythological story about a rabbit on the m-“ Gen looks over his shoulder to explain it when he realizes how close Senku was and how their shoulders were pressed together. More importantly, Senku wasn’t even looking at his eyes. He was looking way below his eyes- at his- his-

Oh

_Oh_

Suddenly Senku takes a step closer to him and Gen subconsciously does the same- so that they are sharing the same air, their nose almost bumping. Gen doesn’t dare move, fearing that he’d somehow ruin the moment if he moves a millimeter. Senku then touches his forehead to Gen’s, as if waiting for a response, an answer, the permission to take the action.

And Gen wants to combust right then and there

‘Can I?’ Senku only moves his lips but there’s no voice. He mouthed those words as if he fears that he’ll get rejected if he asks it out loud. He keeps staring at Gen through his eyelashes with plead and desperation in his eyes.

‘Yes’, He mouths back but Senku doesn’t make any move immediately. He waits and waits. His hand comes up to Gen’s cheeks and he tenderly caress them. He lets his gaze fall from his lips, to his chest and back to his eyes again.

And yet, yet Senku is hesitating. Gen knows because he still isn’t surging forward to capture Gen’s lips with his own. He knows because Senku’s hands are shaking against his skin.

Gen really can’t take this anymore

“Senku chan, please, please I can’t-“ Gen only starts mumbling in desperation when he feels a pair of soft lips on his own and he thinks his brain has short circuited for a moment.

It’s just a tender touch of lips for a while and Gen thinks Senku is going to pull away given how afraid he was a moment ago when he proves him wrong by moving his lips against Gen’s effective, obvious indication of wanting more. He then pulls back only a little to examine Gen’s reaction.

So Gen doesn’t holds back

Gen pulls him back by the collar of his shirt and smashes their lips together, savoring every moment. Senku lets out a muffled groan against his lips and captures his lips with his own and Gen feels like all the ice walls had melted between them because this was it. The feelings were mutual. He sneaks his arms around Senku’s neck and pulls his face closer so that there is no space left between them and as if to follow the gesture, Senku pulls him impossibly closer by his waist.

They’re so engrossed in the kiss, Gen doesn’t realize when they’d moved near the bed. His legs hit the edge of the bed and they’re tumbling down on the mattress together, still attached to each other. Even after the fall Senku doesn’t pull away from him. He refuses to let Gen go and let them apart, like Gen would fade away if he does. Gen pushes him away, only to fix his position so he is fully on top of the bed as soon as possible- all while a very impatient and attentive Senku stares down at him and then he pulls Senku back on top of him again, connecting their lips together.

Senku doesn’t waste a moment snaking his one arm under Gen’s back and the other gently cupping his cheek. Gen threads his fingers through Senku’s hair, softly scraping the skin with his nails. A soft moan leaves Senku’s lips and Gen knows he wants to hear it again and again and again.

Senku bites his bottom lip and pushes his lips apart and Gen welcomes him in. He lets Senku’s tongue explore the inside of his mouth and intertwine their tongues together. The sensation feels so real and so, _so good_ \- Gen almost lets out a whimper. Senku tasted like caramel and salt. Gen silently guesses that he’d eaten caramel popcorn along with regular ones at the theatre.

They break the kiss only when there’s an absolute need for air and for the first time Gen kind of hates the fact that humans have to breathe to keep their heart beating. Senku pulls away, only leaving enough space between them to inhale and exhale air. Gen keeps his hands on the back of Senku’s neck and takes a better look at Senku who was on top of him and oh. _Oh_.

Gen wants to do nothing but capture Senku’s current state on camera.

His hair was all messed up- as if they could be any messier than before- all thanks to Gen’s handworks. His lips were bright pink and swollen and his eyes were droopy but still intensively gazing at Gen.

Gen wants to kiss Senku again because he clearly hasn’t had enough yet

“Senku chan-“ Before the words can leave his mouth Senku’s lips are on his again, devouring the rest of the unfinished sentence and _damn_. Gen moans and he feels Senku smirk against his lips, pushing his tongue further into Gen’s mouth. Gen hums in response and wraps his arms around Senku’s back and he lets them roam around from there.

He pulls his shirt up a little and takes his chance to touch the exposed skin there while Senku kisses him senselessly. When Gen's hands travel back up Senku’s back, towards his shoulder Senku hums in agreement and bites on Gen’s bottom lip, pulling on it with his teeth.

Gen could do this forever.

Gen completely melts in their current position. This is exactly where he wants to be right now, to hell with everything else in the world. He wants to stay in Senku’s embrace, kiss Senku’s soft lips and feel his body against his own for forever.

“Senku ch-“ Gen mutters in his mouth.

“Stop- stop saying my name idiot.” Senku mumbles against his lips, “Every time you say my name it only makes me want to kiss you senseless again.”

Gen pulls away completely this time because he needs to say this, “Then I guess I’ll never stop saying your name.”

Senku only smirks down at him and buries his face into Gen’s neck. Hot breaths start tickling him there and Gen lets out an audible chuckle as Senku mutters against his skin, “Hmm, sounds like a plan.”

“Right?” Gen laughs, running his fingers through Senku’s hair, making sure he doesn’t miss a single stand as Senku places a trail of kisses down his neck to his collarbones.

“I got really scared when you got angry at me at the theatre today.” Senku mutters against his skin once he’s done with it, soft and reticent.

“I’m sorry.” Gen kisses his forehead and then the spot where his hairlines started.

“I thought-“ Senku takes a sharp breath in, “I thought you’d never look at me again.”

“Silly Senku chan.” Gen says, “How can I not take a second look at you when you’re so unavoidably hot.” Senku laughs at his response and Gen continues, “But I’m really sorry though. I yelled at you without thinking twice. When I thought you’d already lost interest in me, which I half expected because I’m nothing compared to you and your intelligence, but it also shattered my heart and- and I didn’t know how else to handle my emotions at that moment.”

“It’s okay and I’m sorry for not telling y-“ Senku stops mid sentence, “Wait what?”

“What do you mean what?”

“Asagiri Gen.” Senku says his name so seriously, Gen is taken back for a moment. When Gen stays quiet, Senku sits up and moves back enough space for Gen to sit. Their knees bump into each other and Senku holds Gen’s hands firmly in his. “Did you just call yourself nothing compared to me?”

“Well it’s the truth isn’t it? I don’t look like a model, I’m not a genius, I don’t have any fame or-“

“No shut up, shut up.” Senku stops him, “Are you kidding me?”

“Senku chan, what-“

“You don’t look like a model? Gen you made me rethink my existence when I first met you in the café. You looked so calm and serene outside and yet you were able to talk so cheerfully and- I don’t know cutely- I couldn’t stop thinking about you for the rest of the day.” Senku admits and Gen’s pretty sure his cheeks had taken the color of deep red because Senku raises his hand and caresses a side.

“You-“

“And not a genius? Gen- you might not understand half of my blabbering but that’s expected. No one understands them. But your comprehension skill is far more developed than others because you respond to my nonsense. You can actually get the core of the topic and you can build up a reply based on it- which most people can’t do because I’ve conversed with many who’d only responded with “hmm” and “yeah” to everything I said.” Senku pulls him closer and Gen ends up on his lap with Senku’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him ever closer. He looks up at Gen and Gen notices how his eyes shone with passion and affection. “Plus- you actually listen to me. You don’t tune yourself out when I talk. That means a lot to me Gen.”

The words ring loudly in the narrow distance between them and Gen feels himself drown in adoration and fondness.

“It’s because I love knowledge Senku chan.” Gen teases him, “I’ve told you before.”

“Really?” Senku inches his lips closer to Gen, almost touching but not entirely, “Are you sure it’s not because I have a very attractive face and voice?”

“Of course not.” Gen mutters against his lips, still not touching, “It’s every little thing about you that makes me like you Senku chan.”

Senku places a quick kiss on his lips and pulls back, “Like?”

Gen kisses him, “I like the way your eyes shine and your smile widens whenever you talk about something that excites you.”

He kisses him again, “I like how you prior logics over emotions but you haven’t completely thrown them away. You rely on emotions when it’s needed- intentionally or unintentionally.”

And again, “I like how you care for everyone who’s close to you. You’re hesitant to show them, but you do.”

They kiss for a while, lazy and unhurried. Senku’s lips tenderly move against his own like they have all the time in the universe, because they do.

“You’re going to be the death of me Asagiri Gen.” Senku says when they pull away from air.

“Oh but I haven’t finished yet, my dear Senku chan.” Gen smiles back at the man, “I like your face.” A kiss to his forehead. “Your eyes.” Kisses on his eyelids. “Your hands.” A kiss on each of his palms. “Your lips.” A kiss on his lips again. “I like everything about you Senku chan.”

“I like everything about you too Gen.” Senku says, bringing his hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it, “I don’t care about your flaws or imperfections, mentalist. Because I want to learn to adore and cherish them. I don’t want you to be perfect, I want you to be you. I fell for you for who you are.”

“You fell for me?”

“I literally did. At the art exhibit that day.” Senku says.

Gen laughs at his response, “No, I fell over when you bumped into me, so technically, I fell for you first.”

“Is this a competition now?” Senku chuckles.

“You only fell because you tried to grab my hand like an idiot. Honestly Senku chan, I thought you were the physicist here not me.”

“You don’t sound like you’re complaining about it though.”

“Hmm, you got me there.” Gen sighs and bumps his forehead against Senku’s. “I thought you’d never come back.”

“You thought what now?”

“I thought you won’t come back.” Gen says it again.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Gen wraps his hands tighter around Senku’s shoulders, “I don’t know.” He repeats. He’s too tired to explain now but he thought he’d let this out to Senku.

“Idiot.” Senku says, “I missed you too you know. Not getting to see your face or hear your voice everyday- it was killing me. I was dying Gen, _dying_.”

“Senku chan when did you learn to say such sappy and cheesy stuff?” Gen asks, his cheeks taking the shade of deep pink, “I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“Well I proved you wrong again mentalist.” Senku kisses him again, like he won’t survive two minutes without stealing a kiss from Gen. Gen really isn’t complaining though. 

“So, you were asking about the moon and rabbits?” Senku pulls away and pushes Gen onto his bed, crawling over him. Only to drop himself on top of him at the end and snuggle closer.

Gen pushes Senku off him and wraps his arms and legs around Senku the way he likes and buries his face into the crook of Senku’s neck. Senku hums in approval and runs his fingers through Gen's hair. 

“Yeah. Ever heard of that mythological story? That says a rabbit lives on the moon?”

“Yes but there are three or more different stories that go around the world. Mostly instigated from Asian regions.” Senku says, “Do you want to know about them?”

Gen pulls away and gazes up to Senku, affection filling his eyes when he sees the said boy staring down at him with the same amount of affection, “Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“I told you Senku chan.” Gen buries his face in the crook of his neck again as a content smile spreads across his face, “Knowledge never fails to bore me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The song Senku sang is Yume No You Na by Yusuke Saeki and yes it's the dr. stone ending 2
> 
> \- Stories about the moon rabbit date as far back as the Warring States period (about 475-221 BCE). The folklore originated in China and spread through Asian cultures. In East Asian folklore, the rabbit is seen as pounding with a mortar and pestle, but the contents of the mortar differ among Chinese, Japanese and Korean folklore.
> 
> Ahh I enjoyed writing this chapter because I LOVE writing angst + hurt/comfort ahaha
> 
> Thank you reading ! Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Yes making your own satellite is possible. Satellites are usually made to be light weighted, so you have to use light materials such as aluminum and titanium.
> 
> \- I did a small research on coffee so the information about coffees Senku had shared are all truth
> 
> \- The art that Gen explained in the art exhibition? It's made up, I made that up.
> 
> \- Otsukimi (お月見) means 'moon viewing' (also known as Jugoya (十五夜)) are Japanese festivals honoring the autumn moon, a varient of mid- Autumn festival. The festival days normally fall in September and October of the modern calendar!
> 
> Message me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES) aha


End file.
